Love on the battlefield
by Fianna's Lover
Summary: Fighting alongside those you are close to makes you stronger. However, there probably are better places to do a big confession… Specially if the target of your affections stops functioning due to love easily. Inspired on a Fic Trope Mash-up I did on my Tumblr.;


"Seliph, watch out!"

The Lord immediately took that as a signal to duck, with an arrow flying through the place he just was and through the enemy chestplate, ensuring it's defeat. Another arrow followed quickly, striking down a mage that was ready to cast a spell against a lance cavalier in green. With the mage dying, the spell lost control, making a huge blast of electricity stop the enemy from further advancing for a second.

Feeling a hand in his arm, Seliph looked at who was holding it, and found the Archer who fired the arrows looking straight into his eyes. "You know, love, I don't mind saving someone as beautiful as you over and over. But, maybe we should get moving?"

Seliph took a deep breath, cheeks heating, and got up, thankful his loved one had been here to save him again. "Of course, dear." Seliph then quickly jumped ahead, striking down an Axe Wielder that was about to hit Wil. "I'm not really one to talk, but am I the only one distracted here?"

The Archer started blushing a bit himself, but quickly fired back. "It's easy to be distracted when with someone I love this much." Wil said. "Now come on, we gotta fall back!"

Taking Seliph's hand, he ran towards a nearby, mostly fallen fortress the Order was using during the attack. Taking cover behind a wall alongside his beloved, they sat and took a moment to catch his breath.

"What's that? Did I leave you breathless?" Seliph's blush and somewhat forced confidence showed how he was still a bit getting used to this interaction on the battlefield. But it was fine. They said fighting alongside those close to you made you stronger, and, after the time he spent with Seliph, Wil knew that to be true. Also, the pheraean always ended up winning when they flirted like this.

"Maybe. Just like I always leave you heated up." He answered, making Seliph's blush and smile increase. _Elimine, I love him so much._ He thought to himself.

 _Everyone, be ready. Another wave should be coming soon._ The Summoner informed them.

Seliph got up and put his hand firmly on Tyrfing's hilt. He was regal, composed and brave now. Even though Wil knew much of that was really Seliph putting on a strong face, he was still courageous. He was still someone Wil, and many others, trusted their lives with.

He was so... Beautiful. Seliph was beautiful beyond words.

Noticing Wil had yet to get up as well, Seliph softly said. "Come on, Wil. I won't fight nearly as well if you remain lost in your thoughts there."

"I know." Wil answered. "I'm thinking of marrying you."

Wil's boyfriend immediately stood still, letting what he just heard hit him again. At the same time, Wil noticed.

Seliph had frozen.

"Um... Love? I realize I may have said something very big now but... This is not the time to freeze." He said, with the sound of the enemy's cavalry growing closer. "Seliph? SELIPH!"

As Seliph finally got back to reality, a burst of familiar Light Magic flew behind him, stopping the enemy for a while. Looking at where it came from, Wil found Julia at the second floor of the fortress, shouting to them. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we are! Thanks Julia! We'll take more care now!" Wil shouted back. "Come on Seliph, we gotta go."

Silently nodding, as red as a tomato, Seliph dashed towards the enemy line, with his beloved behind him.

* * *

The battle finally over, Wil carried the exhausted Seliph to their tent. Although Tyrfing made him survive with no problems, taking on the enemy mages still tired him greatly, so they were just looking forward to some rest.

Speaking again, the chalphian asked. "Hey, Wil. Did you really mean what you said back then?"

"Of course I did, Seliph." He answered. "I truly wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Already falling asleep, Seliph still got to let out a tired, warm agreement. "That's good... I never wanna leave yours side either."

Taking his sleeping loved one to his tent, Wil felt like the happiest man in the world.


End file.
